Maka's Diary
by myusbisclear
Summary: The story is set directly after the destruction of the Kishen. Soul is Intrigued by Maka's diary and the potential answers he may find. What has Maka been writing in her diary? and is it the answer soul desires. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of soul eater, this story is merely my interpretation of the characters personalities put into different situations.
1. Chapter 1

MAKA POV

He stood there with in his usual soul stance; Hair pushed back by his usual black head band, and his hands in the pockets of his usual red jeans.

Everything appeared usual, normal and like nothing had changed. but the short answer was that everything had changed. We started the week as children and by the end of the week we were young adults with the responsibility of the world on our young and inexperienced shoulders. I thought that nothing could prepare me to face the kishen when the truth was nothing could prepare me for seeing soul in a new light.

You see I liked the way it felt to be inside soul's soul. He looks extra cool and slick. It was almost heart stopping to see him in his back and grey pin stripped suit with a red shirt that matched his cool red eyes. I never wanted to leave...

I was suddenly pulled out of the world of my diary by soul who was standing infront of me.

"Hurry up Maka, lets go. If you make us late I'll force that diary outta your hands and read it for myself" soul stated in a slightly agitated voice.

"oh!" I replied " Time must have got away from me"

I quickly shut my diary hoping that soul hadn't seen the thoughts that I have concealed in it. I waved the diary in his face then slipped it back in my top draw. I can see why soul is anxious to get out of here; Lord Death has asked us to speak at the big celebrations tonight he would probably think that it would be 'uncool' to be late.

I mentally giggled at the thought of the way that soul says 'uncool.' There is a certain texture to the way the words feel in my ears. No one else sounds like soul.


	2. Chapter 2-soul's POV

Soul POV

It's hard not to wonder what she spends all day writing, I mean does she write about me... Wait. Stop... I can't think like that... It wouldn't be cool of me.

Maka and I walked out the door and we both climbed on my bike ready to go.I climbed on first and then Maka followed, I felt her arms wrap around my waist just as we were about to take off. Nothing was unusual we did this all the time but today the pit of my stomach dropped. And that was simply not cool...


	3. Chapter 3- maka POV

Maka POV  
After the big celebration back at their apartment

I couldn't help but stare at soul all night, I hope his wasn't watching my eyes linger. You see he was wearing a suit that enhanced the look of his upper body, his shoulders looked wider, his arms looked strong and his chest appeared more masculine than before. He appeared older more sophisticated and more... I can't even find the word I'm looking for. I desperately wanted to be by his side all night, I wanted to take hold of his arms; I wanted people to think we were together so that those girls would stay away and leave soul to me... Correction... I wanted soul and I to BE together because that's what I want. I hope soul never reads this I would be so embarrassed... Soul couldn't think of me like that his already said that I'm not his type.

Anyways backtrack to the night, I spent most of the night with Tsubaki trying to keep black star out of trouble, which quite honestly is a task for someone with more patience than myself, especially when he started up his commotion half way through lord deaths speech. Mind you it was a typical lord death speech where he just says two or three sentences in his unusually perky voice. "Heyya kids we did it I'm proud of all of you... Enjoy the food" he then put up his oversized hand gesture of a peace sign... It's so typically lord death. He then introduced soul and I to give our speeches which admittedly I thought went pretty well. I couldn't help myself during souls part of the speech I watched his lips curl around every word, it gave me similar feelings to when I hear soul play the piano, the tune is completely crazy but you know that there is feeling behind every note.

Everybody there seemed pretty happy except maybe death the kid who was constantly fretting about the lack of symmetry in death city since it has been destroyed. It was nice to see everyone so care free. Anyways I think it's time for me to go to bed...


	4. Chapter 4

Soul POV  
Argh it's 5am and I haven't got a wink of sleep... This is so uncool...  
I can't help thinking about what Maka has been writing in that stupid diary of her's. I can't help but want to look. I want to know what she has been writing. Is it about me?... Wait stop it soul...you can't think of Maka like that. She's your meister for goodness sake, and not your type.  
But no matter how much I told my self to stay in bed, go to sleep or just forget about it. I simply couldn't forget. I desperately needed to know. So I did the un thinkable. I creeped around into Maka's room and opened her top and snuck her diary back to my room.  
The only problem was she heard me close the door behind me. I know this because she said "soul?"  
I admit I panicked for a moment before saying " I was just checking up on you, I thought you looked a little pale before going to bed..." She bought it but lying is not cool at all and I knew that in a few hours she would be looking to write in it. And there is no way I would be able to sneak it back in.  
I then sat there for the next hour reading every word she had written in the last week. I felt kinda embarrassed reading about my shoulder and the texture of my voice. She was very detailed in every thing she wrote every emotion that she could put into words she had. It was simply overwhelming to read. I felt all these emotions. So I wrote them down. Too bad I did it in Maka's diary... Now there is no way of sneaking it back.


	5. Chapter 5

Souls Diary entry.  
Maka spent the whole night with Tsubaki. I admit I was disappointed. I wanted her all to myself, I felt like I was being avoided, but I can tell Maka was watching me from afar, she always is. She always looks out for me like that. I have so many things I want to tell Maka. Other than sorry I read and wrote in your diary... I want to tell her how I watch her lips when she talks and how I imagine them on my own. And how I love her piggy tails and the way they bounce when she walks. Or the way I think she is amazing both inside and out. How prefect her body is. How much I love it when she wraps her arms around me on the bike. Maka I'm pretty sure I love you...


	6. Chapter 6

Soul POV  
I then shut the diary unsure of what to do with it from now. Did I front up? Did I pretend I have not idea?  
I'm sure Maka would be mad at me, in fact I know she will be when she wakes up and decides to write in it. I'm dead and the girl who I'm pretty sure I love will never forgive me.  
And it was that


	7. Chapter 7

Maka POV

Ugh, the sun is up already...

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

Ugh stupid alarm clock... I didn't sleep much last night especially after soul checked in on me... I kept wondering all night... What was he doing? Then because I was wondering what he was doing my thoughts went back to how does he think of me?

I want him to think of me as his one and only. Someone he can trust more than anyone else in the world. Someone he feels comfortable talking to cuddling with and doing much more with...I want him to be mine, I want him to return the feeling that I have felt for so long... I think I want to do something nice for him today I think I'll make him breakfast...

_MMMMMmmm... Pancakes, soul is going to love this._

I lurched myself out of my room and ran straight to the kitchen where I could prepare soul a special breakfast, I mean maybe till make him realise that we should be together...

I danced around the kitchen feeling pretty happy with myself while the pan bubbled with excitement... I just knew today was going to be a good day... It had to be... I felt light free happy and joyful... All the things I couldn't feel with the madness in the way.

The only thing I was avoiding thinking about was the fact that no amount of pancakes could make soul love me no matter how bad I want him to.

_I think I just heard the bed in souls room creak... I think his awake..._

_"_Soul!" I yelled with excitement...

"I made you pancakes this morning come get them while their hot"

_Either that or just come get me while I'm hot..._

Oh did I just think that?


End file.
